White Wolf of Konoha
by Kakashi16
Summary: Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang anak laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan yang tersembunyi dalam dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Darah

Malam itu, malam yang berbeda dari malam biasa. Malam dimana bulan purnama bersinar sangat terang. Cahayanya memasuki ruangan gelap melalui sebuah jendela, dan pada akhirnya mengenai rambut perak seorang anak laki-laki yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri membeku di ruangan gelap, memperhatikan sosok yang terkena cahaya bulan purnama. Ia terkejut, sepasang mata onyxnya membesar, dan mulutnya terbuka lebar ketika mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

"T-Tousan?"

Darah mengalir dari sosok itu. Sebuah Tanto tepat menancap di dadanya, merenggut setiap detik waktu hidupnya. Rambut perak yang bercampur dengan darah. Kulit yang sangat pucat, dan sepasang mata onyx serupa yang sudah tidak menandakan tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Anak laki-laki itu berlari dan menghampiri jasad ayahnya. Ia meraba leher dan pergelangan tangan ayahnya, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan. Namun semua itu sia-sia. Ayahnya sudah tiada. Ia sudah meninggal.

Air mata jatuh dari sepasang mata onyx itu. ia memeluk ayahnya, tidak peduli dengan bau amis darah yang melekat pada jasadnya. Air matanya bercampur dengan darah ayahnya. Suara tangis keluar dari mulutnya.

Namun tiba-tiba semua itu berhenti. Air mata yang mengalir deras dari matanya berhenti. Suara tangis yang keluar dari mulutnya berhenti. Ia tidak lagi memeluk ayahnya melainkan ia berdiri di depan jasad ayahnya. Chakra berwarna putih menyelimuti tubuhnya, membentuk sepasang telinga dan 3 ekor yang mirip dengan serigala. Mata onyx yang mengeluarkan air mata itu, kini berubah menjadi mata serigala yang dingin, dan haus darah.

Ia melihat ke belakang. Dengan cepat ekor chakranya melilit 2 orang yang sedang menggunakan Meisagakure no Jutsu (jurus bersembunyi kamuflase). Jurus itu menghilang dan memperlihatkan 2 orang Jounin yang memakai hitai-ate berlambang Konoha.

Ia terkejut. Ia mengetahui siapa kedua orang itu. Mereka adalah kedua shinobi yang ayahnya selamatkan dalam misi yang menghancurkan reputasinya.

Ia marah. Ia marah, karena sebagian besar shinobi dan penduduk Konoha mengucilkan ayahnya. Ia marah, karena jasa-jasa yang ayahnya lakukan terlupakan oleh sebuah misi. Dan yang palinng membuatnya marah adalah bahwa ayahnya dibunuh oleh **rekannya sendiri**.

"MATI KAU!"

Ia membanting kedua shinobi itu ke lantai, mengubahnya menjadi debu yang berterbangan di udara. Membunuhnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

Chakra yang menyelimuti tubuhnya perlahan-lahan kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Anak laki-laki itu merasa lemas, dan akhirnya jatuh di atas jasad ayahnya. Hal yang terakhir kali dilihatnya sebelum ia pingsan adalah...

Darah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dikdik717 : wah makasih ya. Masih baru sih bikin fanfic. Tenang aja kok bakal panjang ceritanya**

**Darkshinobi22 : gk kok, rencananya ini ceritanya agak panjang**

**Fantasi Liar : masih baru bikin fanfic, jadi wajarlah agak aneh. Makasih ya reviewnya ^^**

Chapter 2 : Team 7

"..." : percakapan

'...' : pikiran

Hari itu hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu di dahan pohon. Matahari bersinar dengan terang dan di langit sama sekali tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda hujan sedikit pun.

Namun, itu bukan menjadi alasan mengapa hari ini menjadi hari yang sangat spesial. Hari ini adalah hari dimana anak-anak yang baru lulus akademi akan dibagi menjadi beberapa team beranggotakan 3 orang dengan 1 _jounin-sensei. _

Suasana di setiap kelas di akademi sangatlah ramai. Setiap anak memakai _hitai-ate _ mereka masing-masing dengan bangga. Mereka saling membicarakan tentang _jounin-sensei _ yang akan mengajari mereka.

"eh kau tahu tidak, _kiiro senkou _ akan menjadi salah satu _jounin-sensei _ tahun ini!" ucap seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam.

" Yellow Flash? keren! Kuharap dia akan menjadi _jounin-sensei _ku!" balas anak laki-laki berambut coklat.

Disudut kelas, anak laki-laki berambut perak tanpa sengaja mendengarkan percakapan itu. '_kiiro senkou _ ya? Aku tak peduli'

"Anak-anak, harap tenang!" teriak salah satu sensei di akademi, Hitori sensei, dan seketika itu pula kelas menjadi hening. "Baiklah, kita akan mulai pembagian teamnya."

"Team 5 dengan anggota Gai, Ebisu, dan Genma. Sehabis ini, kalian akan menemui _jounin-sensei _ kalian di tempat latihan 5."

"Team 6 dengan anggota Asuma, Kurenai, dan Hayate. _Jounin-sensei _ kalian akan menunggu kalian di tempat latihan 6"

"Team 7 dengan anggota Obito, Rin, dan Kakashi. Kaliakn akan menemui _jounin-sensei _kalian di-"

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR!" teriak anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan sebuah _goggle _ di kepalanya.

"Ada apa Obito?" tanya Hitori sensei.

"Kenapa aku harus se-team dengan si baka-kakashi?!" teriak Obito sambil menunjuk ke arah Kakashi.

"Memangnya siapa yang mau se-team denganmu, pecundang." Balas Kakashi.

"Apa kau bilang!"

"Obito, pembagian team ini sudah ditetapkan. Kau tidak bisa mengubahnya." Ucap Hitori sensei, berusaha melerai pertengkaran antara Kakashi dan Obito.

"huh!" Obito kembali duduk sambil memberikan tatapan tajam pada Kakashi, yang mengabaikannya.

"Team 7, kalian akan menunggu _jounin-sensei _ kalian di ruang kelas ini sehabis pembagian team selesai" Hitori sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi dipotong oleh Obito.

XXX

Akhirnya pembagian team selesai. Berbeda dengan team lain yang pergi ke tempat latihannya masing-masing, team 7 hanya menunggu _jounin-sensei _nya yang sangat terlambat di kelas.

"Obito, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang bernama Rin.

"Aku akan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah membuat kita menunggu lama disini" balasnya sambil mengikatkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis pada sebuah pintu.

"Baka, jebakan seperti itu tidak akan mempan. Kau lupa ya kalau shinobi yang menjadi sensei kita itu seorang jounin?" komentar kakashi sambil memperhatikan jebakan yang dibuat Obito.

"Huh, memangnya kau bisa apa, Hatake?"

"Seorang Uchiha yang bahkan tidak dapat membangkitkan sharingan."

"Kau..!" Obito berjalan ke arah Kakashi. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, bersedia memukul wajah tenang Kakashi.

"Kalian sudahlah. Kita satu team bukan?" Rin berdiri di antara Obito dan Kakashi, melerai mereka berdua.

Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa saat. Kakashi memecahkan keheningan itu. "Ada yang datang" bisik kakashi. Obito segera mundur dan berjalan ke dekat pintu, bersiap untuk melepaskan jebakannya.

Pintu pun terbuka. Obito melepaskan tali yang dipegangnya, menjatuhkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis ke atas kepala seseorang.

"eh? Sebuah penghapus?" ucap orang itu. Pintu terbuka lebar dan kini Kakashi, Obito, dan Rin dapat melihat siapa _jounin-sensei _nya.

Rambut pirang berduri dan sepasang mata berwarna biru langit dengan sebuah senyuman khas melengkapi wajahnya.

"Kalian team 7 kan? Temui aku di atap sekarang" orang itu pun menghilang seketika dengan kepulan asap, meninggalkan Obito dan Rin yang diam membeku, dan Kakashi dengan wajah kalemnya.

"T-Tunggu dulu, jadi sensei kita..." ucap Obito dengan ekspresi tidak percaya menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oi, kalau kalian masih membeku seperti itu, aku akan pergi duluan" seketika Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang masih membeku.

Rin yang sadar lebih dulu dari Obito, segera menarik tangannya dan pergi menyusul Kakashi ke atap.

XXX

"Baiklah, disini kita akan memperkenalkan diri masing-masing." Ucap Minato dengan senyuman khasnya.

"K-Kau... _kiiro senkou_ ?" tanya Obito

Minato tersenyum. "Kurasa kalian sudah mengetahui siapa aku. Tapi aku yakin kalian semua tidak mengetahui nama asliku kan?"

Obito, Kakashi, dan Rin menggeleng.

"Namaku Minato Namikaze. Kalian bisa memanggilku Minato sensei. Aku sangat menyukai ramen. Impianku adalah menjadi seorang hokage." Minato tersenyum lagi, kemudian menunjuk Rin. "Kau selanjutnya"

"Namaku Rin Nohara. Hal yang aku suka..." gadis itu melirik Kakashi. "I-Impianku ingin menjadi ninja medis terbaik di Konoha, seperti Tsunade-sama."

"Aku yakin kau dapat meraih impianmu, Rin" ucap Minato sensei sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Rin., yang membalas senyumannya. "Baiklah, siapa selanjutnya?"

"Aku, aku!" teriak anak laki-laki bergoggle itu.

"Aku Obito Uchiha. Aku suka ramen dan aku benci baka-Kakashi. Impianku ingin menjadi hokage dan..."

Obito menarik napas.

"Aku, ingin membunuh seseorang yang telah membunuh ayahku!"

Kakashi tersentak.

"Jika aku tahu siapa yang telah membunuhnya, aku tidak akan memaafkannya dan akan membunuhnya tanpa ampun!" lanjut Obito.

'Ayahnya?' pikir Kakashi. 'Tunggu, jangan-jangan...?'

**Flashback**

**Kakashi melilit 2 shinobi Konoha dengan ekor chakranya. Pria berambut hitam berduri dengan sepasang sharingan, dan satu lagi adalah pria berambut coklat. **

**Ia membanting kedua shinobi itu ke lantai, mengubahnya menjadi debu yang berterbangan di udara. Membunuhnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.**

**End of Flashback **

'Pria itu...' pikir Kakashi. 'Pria itu terlihat sangat mirip dengan Obito'

Kakashi berusaha mengingat kembali memorinya. Memori pada malam itu, malam dimana ayahnya mati ditangannya rekannya. Malam dimana ia pertama kali membunuh seseorang. Dan shinobi yang ia bunuh itu, shinobi berambut hitam berduri dengan sepasang sharingan itu, sangat mirip dengan Obito.

"Oiiiii, baka!" teriak Obito, berusaha menyadarkan Kakashi dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Ini giliranmu memperkenalkan diri, Kakashi" ucap Rin, menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Hal yang aku suka tidak ada yang khusus dan hal yang aku benci adalah orang bodoh yang suka mengoceh tentang hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi,"

Obito menatap tajam ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak mempunyai impian apapun, tapi aku mempunyai 2 tujuan. Dan aku tidak ingin memberitahu kalian tentang itu."

"Itu saja?" tanya Minato

"Ya"

Minato memperhatikan ketiga murid barunya. 'Seorang Uchiha dan anak dari Hatake Sakumo. Sepertinya aku mendapat murid yang sangat menarik'

"Besok aku akan mengadakan test untuk menentukan kalian pantas menjadi genin atau tidak. Jika kalian gagal dalam test ini, aku akan mengembalikan kalian ke akademi."

"Tapi sensei, kami sudah mengikuti test seperti itu di akademi" tanya Rin.

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi ini adalah test spesial. Besok temui aku di tempat latihan 7 jam 6 pagi. Jangan sarapan jika kalian tidak ingin muntah. Mengerti?"

Obito, Kakashi, dan Rin mengangguk

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa besok" Minato melambai ke arah mereka. 'Besok akan menjadi hari yang sangat menarik' gumamnya sebelum ia pergi dengan kepulan asap.

**xxx**

**Fanficnya akhirnya selesai juga. Kalau ada kata-kata yg kurang pas, boleh kok ngasih saran :).**

**Ditunggu reviewnya ya!^^**


End file.
